


变成猫咪才能更好的和儿子贴贴！

by Danqyonly



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, 我又开始ooc了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danqyonly/pseuds/Danqyonly
Summary: 所以说变成猫咪连心智也会变吧？
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VN - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	变成猫咪才能更好的和儿子贴贴！

**Author's Note:**

> 是老套的变猫梗！  
> 我ooc一直很行的！  
> 我真的很喜欢看父子贴贴！  
> 父子more多more多！

维吉尔不知道为什么自己一觉醒来变成了一只猫！  
明明前一天还好好的——白天接到了委托人的电话约了今天上午九点见面、晚上陪着尼禄吃晚饭、一起去超市买生活用品、回到家后洗漱、回房间睡觉......  
……啊！不对！从两周前就开始不太对劲了！  
两周前尼禄接了一个很远很远的小山庄的委托——委托人说法是“村子里藏着吃人心披人皮的恶魔”。可事实只是一个控制不了自身血脉能力的女巫，她强大的母亲曾在刚成年时因为好奇而召唤过魅魔并与之签订了契约，而这位小女巫就是契约的产物。本来在母亲的庇护下她那一点的魅魔血脉完完全全被压制，但是随着小女巫外出闯荡并挖掘自己的潜力这点魅魔的血脉也蠢蠢欲动起来。本以为是一场恶战的尼禄没想到最后面对的只是靠动一动嘴皮子就能解决的小事情。知道事情因自己而起的小女巫决定和尼禄一起走出这个古老的村庄转而找一个大城市以混杂的人气来压制自身的血脉。尼禄这么多年第一次见除了自家之外的半魔，一路上和那个孩子聊了很多，最后分别还加了联络方式。  
维吉尔当时听到尼禄这样说也只是点点头表示自己听到了——世界很大所以多奇怪的事情也都会发生，维吉尔早就过了对一切都抱有强烈好奇的年纪了，但是他还是饶有兴趣得听完了整件事——只不过兴趣是对尼禄身上带有的气味——尼禄这次委托风尘仆仆地回来后就洗了澡，明明用的都是一样的洗漱用品却在自家孩子身上透出一股奶油一般淡淡的脂类香气，“大概是因为好几天没见的缘故吧。”维吉尔这样想到。  
然后尼禄在沙发上就被吃干抹净——面对面倒在沙发上、腰卡在扶手上、双腿被自己的父亲拉扯打开，已经好几天没做过的身体紧得不像样子，穴口紧紧地闭合着、但是内里的肉壁却还记得自己喜爱的父亲的尺寸，激动到像是身体里有火在燃烧。体液大股地分泌从内部浸湿了入口，顺带着也让即将入侵的阴茎变得水光淋漓。  
“才几天就馋成这样子？”维吉尔卡着尼禄的腰把自己用力地顶进去，除了穴口有一点点的阻碍，但这一点点微不足道的反抗被孩子自己抹掉了，努力放松的身体尽可能地接纳、肉壁热烈地裹上来。  
尼禄也觉得自己今天有点湿得不成样子，仅仅是维吉尔放在自己头上乱揉得手都让他觉得身体有些发软，刚在浴室里蒸起的水汽好像都被吸收进了皮肤里，只要维吉尔随意的一个触摸就能打开开关让水液迅速地凝在皮肤表面，“不......不是、啊！Ver……呜、我......我呜......”迅速升高的体温让尼禄的脑子都有点昏昏沉沉的、他在被插满的时候就已经射出来了，滑腻腻的体液溅上两人的小腹、甚至有一点还蹭到了自己的胸口上，身体软软的使不上劲却还是伸手去够那个把自己按入情欲深潭的男人——一只手抓上了维吉尔卡在自己腰上的手腕、另一只手颤颤巍巍地打算摸上父亲的肩膀或者脸颊，但是被一下接一下的顶弄撞得失了准头，汗涔涔的掌心蹭过父亲的耳廓把倒向后脑的头发都抓散了一些，零零碎碎地搭在耳边。  
维吉尔看着被干到红着眼也想抓住自己的孩子，伸手握住那只抬起来的手凑到嘴边用虎牙细细密密地啃过手腕上那层薄薄的皮肤、细小的口子渗出的血珠也被维吉尔舔掉。那道奶油的香气还是一直萦绕在维吉尔的鼻尖、甚至还变得更浓烈了些，“你是喝牛奶的时候撒在身上了还是吃了奶油？”这个味道闻起来明明又绵软又甜腻却异常霸道地往脑子和心脏里钻，激得维吉尔喉头和牙根都有些发痒，于是他伏下身子抓着尼禄的手让他圈在自己的肩膀上，口手并用地开始玩弄柔韧滑腻的胸肌。  
被玩弄的乳头惨兮兮地肿起来、充血让乳尖泛出水红色，“啧、别……咬破了！呜……疼！”尼禄不知道维吉尔怎么会问这样的问题、也不知道自己的父亲这次是怎么了。是自己不在家的这两三天他觉醒了什么新的性癖吗？以前虽然也会对自己的胸揉捏啃咬但也没像今天这样直接吮吸到破皮啊！想伸手推开埋在自己胸前的头、但稍微松开一只手就抓不稳维吉尔，身体往下倒连带着身体里火热的阴茎都滑出去了一些。  
“别乱动。”维吉尔终于舍得抬起头、松开手稍微放过尼禄的胸口，但也只是几秒钟——抓着尼禄的小臂重新让他环过自己的肩膀方便自己下半身的动作“抱紧。”说完就又啃上了尼禄的胸口，牙齿咬破的伤口被唾液浸得已经不流血了，维吉尔就再一次的咬破相同的地方、用嘴唇舌头挤压出一丝一丝的血液，混着唾液和汗液被稀释成淡粉色，被贪婪的舌头舔走。“他妈的！疼诶……！别咬…daddy！呜……”虽然嘴上喊着疼，但是感受器反馈给中枢的感觉绝对不是单单的疼痛——这点小伤口的疼痛对尼禄而言微不足道，但是其中混杂了其他的感受就不一样了——被咬开的伤口先是钝痛、被舌头舔过的时候却意外的又疼又爽、更不用说这一次身体特别的敏感。  
这种神奇而微妙的感觉在尼禄身体里揉成一团四处乱跑、根本没法预知它下一步会逃窜到哪里，只能放纵任由自己的理智被一点一点撞碎——尼禄被冲得流着生理性的泪把腿盘在维吉尔的腰上，手本来是奔着解放胸口去的但实际却是把维吉尔的头更加用力地往自己胸口上按。等维吉尔终于射出来的时候尼禄又射了一次——这次精液只是从前端的小孔里一点一点涌出来，肠道被过度的快感刺激到麻木、只会湿淋淋地讨好自己的父亲。  
维吉尔放开手让尼禄软软地摊回沙发上，往后退了一小步把自己从那个还在无意识吮吸阴茎的甬道里抽出来。被沙发扶手垫高的腰部让内射的精液混着淫水大股大股流过大腿小腿、最后顺着垫起的脚沾到了地板上。尼禄还没缓过来，双手却自发地盖上被刚被射满却又因为液体流出而酥痒的小腹来回抚摸，透过滚烫的皮肤还能感受到肌肉的痉挛、腿根也在抽搐，被快感塞满的脑袋怎么也想不明白身体怎么会这样，甚至就像维吉尔说的——他好馋。“呼……”深呼吸平复一下自己的状态，尼禄撑着从沙发上站起来，却不知道是腿软还是刻意如此往前扑倒搂住维吉尔整个人像一只树懒一样挂在他身上，“daddy……然后呢？”坏心地对着父亲的耳垂和脖颈呼出热气，抖动的发丝甚至让维吉尔痒到了心底，“我确实馋……好馋啊、父亲……”刻意让发音在口腔里弯弯绕绕再带着气音蹦出嘴巴。  
那天晚上一轮接一轮翻来覆去地交媾让两人深陷同一片爱欲的深潭，甚至等不了客厅到卧室这一段距离，躺在地板上趴在墙壁上来了一发、然后才跌跌撞撞地一个拉着一个走进卧室倒在床上。之后的两周两个人都有点不对劲，只要是都在家里就很难不滚到一起。  
维吉尔觉得现在想这么多也没用，幸好尼禄早上要去给武器保养维修而出门了，但是……孩子回来之后要怎么办？“喵呜…”维吉尔懊恼的叹了一口气，却没想到出口的也是软绵绵一点威慑力都没有的猫叫，变成猫咪之后感觉语气都比做人的时候软绵绵了不止一点点！  
突然、门口传来锁芯打开的“咔哒”声，“糟糕、要是被看到这一副不是人的样子可怎么办！脸还要不要了！”维吉尔敏捷地从床上弹起，叼起旁边放着的一套衣服和阎魔刀推进床底下，“不管了，就先装作是人出门不在家的样子……吧？”  
等尼禄在客厅放下装备，脱下外套只留一件T恤。他准备趁着今天父亲不在家而且自己还休息给家里做一次大扫除，却在打开房间门的一瞬间和端端正正坐在床上的舔爪到一半的猫大眼瞪小眼，“一定是我出幻觉了卧室里怎么会有猫？”尼禄快速地关上门决定重来一次，却因为那只猫给自己过于熟悉的感觉而有些迷茫迟迟没开门，直到门的另一侧传来“刺啦刺啦”的声响才恍然惊醒第二次打开门。  
维吉尔不知道自己变成猫是长成什么样子，但是总不至于很奇怪吧？为什么自己的孩子看到的一瞬间就退出去重新关上门而且久久不进来！他跳下床走到门边开始扒拉门，“很好，终于开了。”维吉尔心想，但是对于猫来说尼禄好～～～大一只，维吉尔需要仰着头才能看到尼禄的脸，于是他又开始扒拉尼禄的裤脚，委委屈屈发出一声“meo……w”【你蹲下来一点！仰头脖子很累！】  
尼禄觉得家里突然出现猫这件事好奇怪，维吉尔早上出门不可能无意中放一只猫进来、况且这只猫——比起尼禄以前看过的猫咪都要大、甚至快赶上一只大型犬，毛发干净柔顺，漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛，还有蓬松的大尾巴！——甚至、虽然不能说一只猫长得像人类，但是这只猫真的好像维吉尔！看到这只“不管怎么看都不像是流浪猫”的猫咪在扒拉自己，尼禄蹲下盯着猫的眼睛问话，“猫咪，你怎么进来的？你主人呢？”虽然明知猫咪不会说人话但是尼禄还是不自主地开始询问小猫咪，甚至还伸手顺着毛从猫头一直摸到猫尾巴根，“一点都不怕人？哇哦！好软！”看到猫咪一点也不抗拒自己的抚摸尼禄甚至开心的直接坐在地板上撸猫——一只手弯曲四指在猫下巴到胸脯之间轻轻地挠过、另一只手开始揉猫脑袋，“你是缅因猫吗？长得好大……好软好舒服！我可以摸一摸你的尾巴吗？”  
维吉尔被尼禄摸得正舒服，靠近自己孩子的时候被一股愈发浓郁的牛奶、奶油之类的脂类香气包裹让他眯起了眼睛、甚至还在喉咙里发出呼噜声。尾巴被温热的手掌虚虚地握住，维吉尔不知道其他猫咪被摸到尾巴表现是什么样子，但是他就是觉得很舒服、像是快要睡着的舒服！猫尾巴爽到不受控制地左摇右摆，一次一次从尼禄掌心里滑走又被捉住。在下巴、头上还有背部揉弄轻挠的手也没停下、啊不对！尼禄把翼手都展开用来撸猫了……等维吉尔从抚摸里缓过神来的时候，已经变成仰躺在尼禄腿上、四肢抱着抚摸自己的那支手臂、求摸肚皮的样子了。  
尼禄也是第一次撸猫，在他的认知里猫咪一直是高冷的生物，但是无意中出现在家里这只却意外的亲人、任由自己靠近抚摸不说，甚至还能让自己摸到软软的肚皮，感觉不要太好！但是…“**！我摸了这么长时间？！”一时因为太过于沉浸在毛茸茸带来的快乐中而忘记了本该要做的事情，慌慌张张抱开还躺在自己腿上的猫放在一旁自己站起身开始打扫卫生。  
维吉尔被放在地上的时候甚至还没回过神，“me～～ow！”拖长了叫声一声一声开始诉说自己的不满。在发现叫声无效之后甚至开始直接用行动妨碍尼禄的动作——踩在拖把上不让尼禄拿走、趴在刚刚除灰的沙发上扒拉靠垫、咬尼禄的裤腿不让他动……尼禄收拾完已经是两个小时之后了，一直被猫咪打扰让他觉得杀一群恶魔都没这么费劲，“咪咪，你真的好皮！”蹲下来用手指拨弄两下猫咪的耳朵作为训斥——对着这么一只漂亮的猫怎么可能忍心真的骂他！猫猫这么可爱能有什么坏心思呢？只不过是想找自己玩罢了！  
手机上显示已经过了午饭时间了、尼禄却没感觉太饿，不过还是得关心一下小猫，“等我一下，找点吃的给你。”尼禄走到厨房，打开冰箱看看沉思一会拿出了牛奶和准备用来做汉堡肉的牛肉糜。端出来的时候是两个玻璃碗，“想了下冰箱里除了这两个好像也没有其他东西能让你吃，但是好像有些猫咪会乳糖不耐受……但你这么聪明应该会选自己能吃的吧？”  
“meow…meow…”【我不是猫啊！】虽然很想抗议但是……自己这情况连话都说不出来好像也没什么可信力。早起到现在什么也没吃确实扛不住，维吉尔认命地开始舔牛奶吃生肉。看到猫喵呜喵呜吃得很香，虽然不饿但尼禄还是又打开冰箱给自己倒了一杯牛奶，他现在知道为什额么YouTube上猫咪和狗勾吃饭的视频点击率那么高了——不仅看着香，关键是他们还可爱啊！维吉尔吃完后顺应猫咪的本能开始舔爪子洗脸却还是被孩子身上脂类香气吸引，趁着他低头刷手机走过去舔上玻璃杯上被尼禄对着嘴喝牛奶的那一小块。舔过之后还是觉得不够、开始舔上尼禄的手指手背，看着因为被舌头上倒刺刮过而有些发痒的手在往后缩，维吉尔强硬地伸出肉垫搭上尼禄的手腕，一边舔还一边从喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的叫声。  
痒到受不了的尼禄伸手推开猫头，身体带着座椅外后退了一些远离这只粘人的小猫咪，“咪咪别动、让我问问附近有没有人丢猫！我在帮你找主人你这样舔很痒啊……”维吉尔还是不死心，抻长身体让前爪搭上尼禄的肩膀、后爪稳稳地踩在桌沿，继续舔自己的孩子，“me…ow…”【给我舔一口怎么了？】舔过脸颊舔过额头又开始舔孩子剪短的毛茸茸的头发，尾巴还甩来甩去拍打尼禄的手机。  
问了物业无果的尼禄放下手机搂着猫咪的背把他抱在怀里揉揉摸摸，“附近没有找到你的主人，但是你真的看起来不像是流浪猫……把你放出去你可以自己找回家的路吗？”  
打算待会就放猫咪回家的尼禄决定再好好吸猫最后一次。让猫咪躺在自己大腿上，看猫咪没有反抗于是——把脸埋进猫咪的胸口开始狂蹭，手也没闲着、一下一下轻捏肉垫，翼手也没忍住出来继续揉揉摸摸——多一双手就是好！趁着尼禄吸自己维吉尔也在趁机吸尼禄，喵呜喵呜的奶音都出来了。  
塞翁失马，焉知非福——变猫虽然行动和名声上会有影响，但是能让平时不好意思做的事情都毫无顾忌地做出来，吸自己的崽子真的是太满足了！  
十几分钟后尼禄才下定决心让猫自己回家，抱着猫走到门口放下，打开大门后从门让开好让猫自己走，却没想到猫咪朝着反方向走向了沙发，尼禄开始纳闷：“咪咪？你不回家吗？”像是回答一般随意地甩了两下尾巴、维吉尔才不会走，自己本来就住这！尼禄突然觉得这是中大奖了——天降的漂亮粘人大猫猫！  
关上门后尼禄走向沙发的时候甚至激动到有些同手同脚—幸福却是来得太突然了！抱起猫咪坐在沙发上，一边抚摸一边还在感慨“咪咪你没走就是愿意留下来了！”说着还用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭猫咪的脸，“真是难以置信！”然后又像是想起来了些什么一样严肃的盯着猫咪的眼睛：“家里其实还有一个人、不过他今天不在家，等他回来你一定要好好表现……”维吉尔甩动大尾巴缠上尼禄的手腕，张开嘴打了个哈欠，“没有人会自我厌恶到要把自己丢出门外吧？”维吉尔心想，“孩子你的想法实在是多余了。”  
“不过你这么乖还这么漂亮，我相信维吉尔一定会喜欢的！”看着猫咪打哈欠尼禄也跟着打，忙活了那么长时间确实得找个时间补觉，于是顺势抱着猫躺下、把猫咪当作抱枕抱在胸口，“咪咪我睡一会，你别乱跑……”  
看着自己的孩子闭上眼睛、呼吸慢慢变平稳，维吉尔甩动大尾巴——反正现在孩子睡着了，舔一舔又不会那么容易醒！之前已经舔过一边的脸颊和额头了，现在该从另一边开始！像是大猫舔舐幼崽一样细致的舔过，在舔到尼禄又红又润的嘴唇的时候维吉尔又感觉到了那种类似奶油一样的油脂香气，闻闻着味道、一定还加了好多的糖！  
可惜猫咪并不能尝出甜味。猫咪的味觉并不灵敏、但是嗅觉却还是能分辨，“明明都在自己眼前，味道都却还是靠脑补……”维吉尔一时间失落得尾巴都耷拉了，“虽然当猫可以肆无忌惮的和尼禄亲近，但是、尝不出甜味真的很糟糕。”  
一边舔着尼禄软软、水嫩的嘴唇一边思索着要怎么变回来，却突然像变身魔人一样身上闪烁起了苍蓝的光。  
“……呜？”尼禄被胸口上突然增加的重量压得喘不过气，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼正好赶上蓝光零星的破碎消散，自己的父亲赤身裸体地分开双腿跪坐在自己身上，“唔？！啊？？”只来得及发出两声惊叹接下来眼睛就被维吉尔捂住，嘴巴也被强行撬开侵入。把刚从睡梦里醒来本来就不清醒的尼禄又亲到迷离，维吉尔凑到他耳边边咬他的耳垂边说：“这么喜欢猫？不如我们明天出门挑一只？”  
这话让尼禄瞬间清醒了一点，但也只是一点罢了，他现在脑子里不是咪咪就是自己daddy，“咪咪呢？你什么时候回来的？”  
“咪…猫走了、刚回来。”  
“唔、咪咪怎么走了？你吓到他了？”  
“我会来的时候他就不见了。”  
“咪咪很亲人的，一定是你吓到他了！”尼禄挣扎着要翻身起来，却被维吉尔用一只手卡着脖子按下，“让我起来、我去找咪咪……”  
“别动，”维吉尔又舔上这两周来受他这么最狠的胸部、愈发敏感的部位被如此粗鲁地对待让几声呜咽逸出喉咙，“你马上就不会再有闲暇去想咪咪了。”

（尼禄觉得自己在半梦半醒之间看到维吉尔脸红了！但是他真的已经累到没力气开口讲话求证了……  
（就算问了维吉尔也不会承认的！爹地表示自己不认识什么咪咪、猫猫就是自己跑掉的！

**Author's Note:**

> 我也想拥有一只那～～～么大的白猫！


End file.
